XOXO
by JstKeepBreathng7
Summary: Not really Hannah Montana Miley has a little part in the story but its really a JONAS BROTHERS story. its about a girl, Kaycee, and her choice of which brother...lovers? or friends . Kevin Nick or Joe thats all she has to decide, only, its not that easy..
1. INTRO

XOXO

XOXO

Intro

Dear Diary,

Alex is going out with Kevin now, and I couldn't be happier for her. "My big bro" going out with my biffle. Now, if only Joe knew that I liked him, but instead, he is going out with Sabrina, another one of my best friends. And then there is Nick, oh how I love that boy. I'm 18, and my best friend in the ENTIRE world is 15… problem? I think not. Lets put it this way, I got caught up in a party, aka being drunk, and he was my hero and rescued me. Now we are best friends, who don't care about age. Anyway, nick is staring at me while I write so I think I should stop now.

XOXO Kaycee

A/N: through the entire story, for speech, if I don't do quotes, the names are:

K-Kaycee N-Nick, J-Joe S-Sabrina PK-Kevin(get it, Paul Kevin Jonas II) A-Alex F-Frankie Mr. J- Mr. Jonas Mrs. J- Mrs. Jonas.

More people will be added, I will tell you their abbreviations.

well, that was the intro, chapter 1 should be up soon

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE


	2. Chapter 1

XOXO

XOXO

Chapter 1

K- Sup Homie?

N- I need love baby girl. I got dumped.

K- come here boy

He walks over and I kiss his cheek before I hug him. As we part, he says, "I love you"

K- I know babe, but hun, I like your brother

N- I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR FRANKIE! (Joking)

K- no babe, I like Joe. Not Frank the Tank.

N- no, but I LOVE you.

He started to be serious.

K- really?

N- mmhmm that's why I got dumped in the first place. Apparently I cant stop talking about you.

K- aww Nick!!

N- …but you don't like me... so I... guess I will try and forget and stuff…

K- no. if you like me, then I will like you. I'm not forcing myself to like you, its just, I never really looked at you like that. But I can tell you right now, that it can be changed.

N- I'd like that

He smiled and I kissed him full on the lips, only to have Joe walk in.

J- AHHHHH!! I'm BLIND!! My best friend, and my brother sucking face!

K- rawr joe, its not like you and Sabrina haven't made out in front of us, via parties, walk-ins, and even movie night, so take a hint, and make out with your own girl

N- because my girl is right here

Nick puts his arm around me and I smile at him.

J- you two are…together…now?

Nick and I glanced at eachother and could only smile

K+N- YUP!

J-…oh…ummm…ok, I guess I will just go then…

He had a sad tone in his voice, but I didn't play it with anything.


	3. Chapter 2

XOXO

XOXO

Chapter 2

Its been a few months of ups and downs, but now, me and nick couldn't of been closer. My feelings for joe are totally erased, and I'm glad to be with nick more than he knows. I woke up and Nick was right by my side. We must have fallen asleep together last night when we were talking. I was in his arms, and he was looking at me. Once he noticed I was awake, he spoke

N- KayKay, wanna go swimming?

K- umm sure…but I don't have my bathing suit, nor do I feel like going back to my house and getting it

N- umm, awkward question, but, what color is your bra currently?

K- ummm KEVIN! YOUR BROTHER IS SCARING ME!!

He rushes into the room looking worried

PK- WHAT?! WHATS WRONG?!

K- he asked me an awkward questionnnnnn

PK- Nick, you do not ask about feminine problems, aka her period. I thought I told you that already, because your making you girlfriend feel awkward.

N- no! I asked her what color her bra is

PK- WHY!? And why the hell do you have no shirt on Mr.?!

N- because I was gonna give her a surf shirt, white if white, and black if its colored. And because we are going swimming. Sicko.

PK- umm, ok, all we have is an extra white one anyway, so it wont matter.

K- o, umm, ok, well, its like…BRIGHT neon green, so if you get any ideas, I will scream Kevin's name again. Even though it doesn't matter, you have seen me in my bikini, and a bra isn't much different, unless its lacy, an-

N- TOO MUCH INFO!

K- o hehe sorry.

N- its ok, but here –tosses surf shirt- I will leave the room

K- you dont really have to, i mean, its not like it will matter, since it will be see through once its wet, another thing, u have seen me in a bikini before, and bras arent much different And plus, its not like I'm changing fully, I have my shorts on, and I will swim in those.

N- ummm ok, but I will turn around anyway.

He turned around, and I slipped off my shirt. As I put on the surf shirt, I didn't want it down all the way, so I left it up, right under my breasts. I soon felt cold hands around my waist, and It was nick hugging me from behind.

Nick's POV

She giggles and I kiss her shoulder. She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck and placed her lips gently on mine. A few seconds later she pulls away and I fake whine

K- oh nick, you and your raging hormones.

N- you have hormones too I remember the party. Oh, umm, yeah, it was not seven minutes in heaven, but just about an hour, via closet with me.

K- ugh nick I was drunk ok, and we only made out, nothing more, so don't even start.

N- okay, but one thing… KAYCEE LOVES MEEEE!! (sing song voice)

K- that's true. So come here.

She wraps her arms around my neck again, and kisses me hard. I. Loved. It. Well, then again, I love her, so the concept fits. We got into it, and she was against the wall now with me as a barricade from leaving. Luckily no one heard that because the sight looked realllllllyyyyyyy wrong. I pulled away leaving her wanting more, and she sighed. I just left her there, grabbed my towel, and headed outside to the pool in the backyard.

Kaycee's POV

HOLY CRAP that kid is a good kisser! Anyway, once he left, I went to go get myself a towel, only Kevin stopped me. He made me turn to him and kissed me. OMG! KEVIN KISSED ME…

A/N: AHH! whats gonna happen!? and reviews are nice


	4. Chapter 3

XOXO

XOXO

Chapter 3

It was short, but it was gross, like kissing my brother. I pushed him off quickly. The only time it didn't, was yes, at a party, and we were…DRUNK again. I know, I get drunk a lot. I don't care. Its fun, just as long as you are used to getting the hangover in the morning. ANYWAYYYYY I moving on.

K- WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ABOUT ALEX?!

PK- I just needed to know if I felt anything for you. And I don't, well, I do, but only as a sister, so now you only have to watch out for Joe while you are dating nick.

K- ooohhh I get it now…but IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT OK FOR YOU TO FUCKING KISS ME! SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE BUT I LOVE NICK, AND I DON'T WANT TO RISK LOSING HIM!

PK- Kaycee, I know, I just needed to do that, because my brothers would die for you, as in how much they love you, and I mean, I would die for you too, but I only love you as a little sister. And please don't tell me I'm cheating on Alexandra, because she was the one to give me the idea in the first place.

K- ugh. Alright. I'm going out to the pool with nick now. No disturbances please?

PK- absolutely. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do okay?

K- mmkay.

I walked away from Kevin and I was so happy to get away from that scene. As I got to the pool, I saw nick and he was lounging on the steps with his eyes shut tight. I slipped in the deep end without making a sound, and I swam quietly over to him. I sat right in front of him, and I touched his chest with my finger. He jumped a little, but still didn't open his eyes. Plan B is a go. I sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. Still not reacting except for chills on his skin.

K- you better enjoy this.

I moved so I was still on his lap but straddled his waist. I kissed him hard on the lips and wanted entry, so I played with his lip with my tongue. He let me in, and it wasn't a battle but a dance. Each move swift yet delicate. His arms were now around me and he pulled away from the kiss, only to move placing. He then kissed my neck, right by my ear, which sent shivers through my body. He noticed and kept making his move, kissing my neck, and my shoulder. As he moved up to my lips again, it was time to charm him more. I started to play with his hair as I kissed him softly. Now our noses were touching and the kiss had stopped. Before I swam off, I quickly kissed his nose, and within a second, I was off his lap and swimming away. He just sat there with a huge smile on his face. Totally satisfied, As well myself. I got out of the pool and sat cross-legged on the diving board. That made nick swim over and see what I was doing. He pulled himself up so he was on his elbows, but his waist down was still in the pool. Everything was quiet and I loved it. Nick started to play with my ankle bracelet.

N- do you remember when I gave you this? (Referring to the ankle bracelet)

K- yup. We were much younger, and Joe got jealous because he thought you were stealing his girl.

N- mmhmm, well now you are my girl. And you were never Joe's. So I all I really stole, was your heart from yourself.

K- aww, that's cute. So cutie, what are we going to do other than make out today? Because you know how much it kills me to make out with you.

N- well, I don't know, what do you want to do?

K- stuff

N- like what exactly?

K- you…

N- finally.

K- what?

I asked confused

N- I was waiting for you. You only. Not even when I was with Miley did we do it. All I want is you.

K- aww, nick!! You are THE sweetest guy I have ever met! But I mean…are you sure you want to? I mean, I don't want to cause anything if your mom or dad found out. They would hate me.

N- no they wouldn't

K- mmkay (I smiled) lets make it tonight. My house. Both of my parents won't be home, and with so many people at your house, I don't want to risk anything

N- alright

A/N: I know they wear purity rings, in this they don't because I need it for the story. It would kill the ENTIRE thing if I made them have rings in the story. If you don't like it, send me hate mail. I wont give a shit cake. Anyway, back to the story. so, whats gonna happen with the whole..."doing **it**" factor? will it happen, or will it get messed

and i WILL NOT update unless i get reviews from now on, i had 61 hits and only 1 review for the last few chapters.


End file.
